User blog:A1PhaPenGuin/Story of My Life - Part 1
(Alright, I'm posting a story because I'm bored for awhile and I can't use my computer.) His name is Naufal Akita. 20 years old, freshly graduated from Todai (Tokyo University). He's telling a story, story of his journey to became a soldier, like his father. Now, I'm about to enter the 707th Special Mission Battalions training camp and meet my trainer. I wasn't alone. There are Shinobu, my childhood friend, and my sister, Zalfa. Well, this isn't be good, because these girls, won't be keeping up, or just so I think. The guards ordered us to stay in a room. When we enter, no one was there. Only three of us. "How will our trainer be?" Zalfa asked, a little anxious. "What did I tell you? If you already getting frightened, then pass it. These things are not for girls, you know it." I answered. "No no, not like that I don't want to. It's just..." "Worried to get some work like cleaning the toilets?" "..." Shinobu only giggled. To be honest, I'm worried too. Someone knocked and entered the door. Two people entered the room. They were another member who was supposed to be on our team. One named Keith, and one named Maki. "Huh? Why there's so many girls here? I thought this is a military base?" Keith commented. "If you think only the boys can do these things, then you'll be killed by a woman in the future, mister." Zalfa replied. I just keep calm. Keith was talking to Zalfa, while Shinobu talks to Maki. Maki seems to be a Japanese, she can speak Japanese fluently. Well then, I should talk to some of them too. "Keith, where do you came from?" "Airport." "Dude, I didn't want you to joke or anything. Which country do you came from?" "North Ireland. Any problem?" "Wow, so then you're in the SAS?" "No, not yet. I'm just a lucky trainee and they told me to train here until I'm ready to be a Private." "What's your dream then?" "A soldier. I just love to-" Someone knocked the door, again. The room has gotten silent so fast. That, tickles me a little. No, I'm not a freak or anything. The one who knocked came in. "Hmm, let's see... Yep, 5 people. Alright then, first, I welcome you to the 707th Military Training Ground. I'm Jiyoong Choi, and I'll be your trainer starts from today. Any questions before we move to the next part?" "Yes." Keith opens his mouth. "Go on, spill it already." "Um, is that how Korean spell their names?" "Oh, no. The Choi supposed to be at the first, so it should be called 'Choi Jiyoong'. But, since the Choi is a surname, I just rearrange it." "OK then, move on." "Any more questions?" No one replied. "Good. Then, let's start our duty for today, Camp Tour." "What? Seriously?"　I spilled. "Yes. Your team will have the best training we can ever give." "Umm, what? Why?" "Command of the superior. So what, you're still asking? Let's just finish this tour and you'll free to wander around." And so the tour began. Not much new for me, if I must say. I already know these things because my father brought me to Pentagon a couple of times. But still, it's fun to look around. Especially when I enter the gun barracks. Ooh, I wanted a real gun for so long! After a long tour, "And this is your room. Divided into two, males and females. I'll dismiss the tour here. Oh yeah, and this will be my room too, so make room for two, OK?" "Two? Is there any other people who will sleep here?" Shinobu asked. "Yeah. Your vice-leader will be sleeping in here too." "Who's the leader then?" Keith asked. "Me." "WHAT?" Everyone gasped. "W, what? Any problem?" Choi startled a little. "No, not at all." I cut off the conversation. "Then, I'll be leaving. Oh yeah, if someone knocked, be sure to open it up fast." Choi said while leaves, leaving only 5 of us. "Well then, it's already 8 P.M. Let's call it off for today?" I asked. "How about food?" "Well, something tells me that we shouldn't be worrying about it." Someone knocks the door. Maki quickly opened it, making she bumps the door. "Ow..." "Does that hurt?" said the person who just came in. She brought up food for us. "No, thank you for asking." She only nodded. 6 meals, ready to eat. "I already ate mine. Eat it while you can, because I'll take the dishes back at 9." All began to eat. I still wonder who she is. "Umm, sorry to ask, but who are you?" "I'm the vice leader, Wang Meiling. Call me Mei." "A question, then?" Mei only waits, no chit-chats. "Are people in here nice?" "They're nice, but when training, they're strict." "How strict?" "You can't even move a finger. Same goes for me when I got training in here." "..." "Good luck, ladies. You'll need it." Keith commented. "Shut up, Keith." Zalfa replied. I smiled a little. "Finish it already." Mei ordered. After a while, Mei left the room with our dishes, and ordered us to sleep already. Damn, I'm not sleepy yet. But since the others already left for bed, I guess I should, too. That's the first day of my new life. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts